My New Lewd Life As A Shinobi
by ZuzuSuya
Summary: Senran Kagura's newest game is an eroge! For Atsuki (and likely every fan), it's a dream come true! Rumor even has it that there's a special copy floating about with access to a special mode. Having bought his copy, he rushed home. Imagine his surprise when he's sucked into the game. Stuck in the world of SK, he lives out his perverted fantasies and such. It is an eroge after all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome To Your New Life!

Oh man!

_Oh _man!

Oh _man_!

OH MAN!

I have the greatest luck ever!

I somehow snagged the final copy the store had!

With the moment of truth finally here, I turn my bedroom light off, my tv being the only source of illumination.

Wrapping myself up in a blanket, I plop my ass down before the tv.

Popping the game case open and taking the disc out, I put it in the console.

Damn it!

Of course there's an installation process to go through first.

A few minutes pass and it's finally done.

Alright! Let's do this!

Now you want me to update too?

It's a visual novel. What's there to update?

I swear if it's to patch something out, I'm gonna reinstall it and avoid updating.

A few more boring minutes pass and that's out of the way.

Can I start now?

I can!

Booting the game up, I'm greeted with a colorful opening of all the girls dancing to some damn good music.

I'm going to enjoy this way too much.

With the opening over, it goes to the main menu.

Quite a few things to select.

I'll just select story mode and worry about the options and stuff later.

Huh? What's this?

I've got the choice of choosing Start Story or Special Scenario.

That's odd.

Don't recall this "Special Scenario" ever being advertised.

Hold on! Could it be?

Perhaps that rumor is indeed true.

That makes me the one with the special copy then!

My luck is just that amazing today.

Maybe I'll brag about it on the Internet.

Really depends on how I feel after I get done playing.

I wouldn't usually touch extra content first but I just must find out what exactly is in this additional mode.

Selecting it, Katsuragi appears on-screen.

"Hello there! How are you today?" she asks.

Isn't that cute?

For shits and giggles, I'll talk back.

"Pretty excited if I'm honest," I answer, smiling.

"That's nice to hear. I'm feeling the same way myself," she says, smiling back.

That's so cool!

She can hear me through the mic on my controller and respond to what I say.

What an impressive feature!

"I won't waste anymore of your time. We can talk as much as you want later. Are you ready to lewd it up on your shinobi adventure?" she questions, doing the gropey fingers thing with her hands.

"Hell yeah!" I answer.

"Then all you gotta do is take my hand," she says, extending a hand out to me.

For the sake of immersion, I'll do it.

I put my right hand on the screen touching her's.

I'm glad no one can see me doing this embarrassing stuff.

My hand… goes into the tv?

Nah, I must be crazy or in a dream.

If I'm actually dreaming then I'll have as much fun as I can before I wake up to my disappointing reality.

Reaching in further, I actually manage to grab her hand.

Whoa! It's so soft.

"There you go. Now I'm gonna pull you in, okay?" she says.

"Got it," I say.

With little effort, she pulls me into the tv.

I'm actually standing with her now in the menu screen!

Kinda surreal to look at my junky room from this perspective.

"Katsuragi," I say, astonished.

"That's me," she giggles.

"S-So what do we do now?" I question.

"Simple. You gotta wake up to start it," she says.

"W-Wake up?" I ask.

I suddenly wake up in my bed.

It's morning now?

So it was a dream after all.

That really sucks.

I sigh, sitting up.

"Good morning," a voice suddenly says, coming from my left.

What the hell?

I slowly turn my head.

"K-Katsuragi?!" I exclaim.

"Sleep well?" she questions.

What is she doing _here_ and in _my_ bed?

Is this a dream within a dream because if it is that's not cool.

I thought I was actually awake for a second.

"Pretty good I guess. D-Did… did we f-fool around?" I ask carefully.

"Not yet," she says.

She climbs on top of me, her hands on my shoulders.

S-She's completely naked!

"W-Whoa!" I exclaim.

"Like what you see?" she says seductively.

"Y-Yeah," I say, trying to keep my eyes from looking down.

She takes my left hand and makes me caress her right boob.

V-V-Very s-soft.

"Don't be shy, Player-kun," she says.

"At least call me by my actual name," I say.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"A-Atsuki," I say.

She leans in close to my right ear.

"What do you want me to do, _At-su-ki_?" She whispers, sending shivers down my spine.

This has got to be the most overwhelming dream I've ever had.

"I-I don't know," I say.

Pushing me onto my back, she lays on top of me, her chest against mine.

"But you do know," she says softly, nibbling on my right ear and getting a pleasured gasp outta me.

She starts licking my ear, even prodding the canal with her tongue.

Feels like I'm going to cum just from this alone.

I notice a bar filling up under what looks like a health bar.

Is this some kind of HUD I'm seeing?

If it's an orgasm meter then I'm halfway there already.

I gotta relish this as much as possible before it's over.

"Katsuragi," I say, caressing her ass.

Stopping her toying with my ear, she giggles and kisses my lips.

Tugging my underwear off, she grinds up against my erect dick causing me to grunt.

"Tell me how bad you want it in," she says, smirking devilishly.

"R-Really bad! S-Super bad!" I shout.

"That'll suffice," she says.

Grabbing me by the shaft, she lowers herself.

Upon penetration, we gasp.

That and feeling her pussy tighten around me makes the bar quickly fill up to about 80%.

Oh my god! We're not even moving yet and this feels so damn good!

"I can't believe it! Your big dick is inside me! I'm honored to be the one to take your virginity, Atsuki!" she shouts ecstatically.

Without warning, she bounces her hips.

"S-Shit! D-Don't move so suddenly!" I moan, grabbing her waist.

"C'mon, Atsuki! Paint the insides of my pussy white with your jizz!" she exclaims, riding me harder.

We hold hands, interlocking our fingers.

"Ngh! I… can't hold it back!" I grunt, reaching the limit with the bar filling up to 100%.

Moaning together, we cum.

Semen gushes from her pussy, covering our crotches.

"You made quite a mess, Atsuki," she pants.

That was… exhilarating!

After getting cleaned up, she lets me rest my head on her bountiful chest in our embrace.

"So there's some things I have to establish," she says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"First things first, would you like for realism mode to be enabled," she questions.

"Sure," I answer.

Suddenly, my HUD disappears.

Now it's just like real life.

"Being the first girl you had sex with, I appoint myself to be your personal assistant," she says.

"What would I need an assistant for?" I question.

"Would you rather change settings manually? Not to mention, you need someone to answer all of your questions for things like game mechanics," she answers.

"You have a point," I say.

"Of course I do! Now we need to customize your character," she says.

A couple of minutes pass.

"What weapon would you like to start with?" she asks.

"Dual swords," I answer.

"Kunai or shuriken?" she asks.

"Kunai," I answer.

"Finally, which girl is your sister?" she questions.

That's a weird one.

Off the top of my head?

"Randomize it," I say.

"Will do," she says.

Wait! I should've said Ikaruga or Yagyu!

If Daidouji, Hikage, or Miyabi get selected, I won't forgive myself for fucking up that badly.

Can't have any of my top 3 be related to me.

"Hibari will be your sister," she says.

Oh, thank god! I'm completely fine with that!

"Sweet!" I say.

"And your customization is done! Let's go eat something for breakfast, shall we?" she says.

Getting dressed, we head into the kitchen.

Don't feel like cooking so I'll settle on cereal.

About to sit down at the counter table, she stops me.

"Don't you want to eat in your dining room?" she asks.

I've never had a proper dining room. What is she talking about?

"Call me crazy but I don't know what you're referring to," I say.

"It's literally behind you," she says, pointing.

I look behind me.

S-Shoji doors?

Walking over, I slide the door open, presented with a traditional Japanese dining room complete with tatami mat flooring and a chabudai table in the middle.

Why would I dream this up?

Taking a seat, we eat our cereal.

Does she happen to have an explanation for this?

"Okay, you said you could answer my questions?" I ask.

"That's correct. Is something wrong?" she says.

"Why does this room suddenly exist?" I question.

"Well, the game felt that your house needed some extra things. In addition to this dining room, you also have a dojo to train in now. I should mention that your house is also in the middle of a forest clearing," she explains.

"Wow, this is a really weird dream about a game," I say, stuffing my mouth with cereal.

"Dream?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, that's what this is," I say.

"Umm, Atsuki. Don't you remember last night?" she asks, looking concerned.

"You pulled me into the tv. That was the first part of this dream," I say.

She leans across the table and puts the back of her hand to my forehead.

"Are you feeling well, sweetheart?" she asks.

"Pretty sure I'm not sick, Katsuragi," I say.

She sits back down and takes a deep breath.

"That tv thing was real. This is real," she says.

"Um… what?" I say, confused.

That… doesn't make sense.

"This isn't a dream," she says.

"I… I see," I say, slowly opening my inventory and equipping a kunai in my right hand.

I lay my left hand down on the table.

"A-Atsuki, what are you doing?!" she says, getting worried.

"Just going to test something is all," I say, raising the kunai into the air.

I'll wake up the second it happens.

R-Right?

Taking a huge gulp, I bring the kunai down with great force about to stab into my hand but she quickly grabs my wrist and stops me just before I make contact.

"You don't wanna do that. Just calm down," she warns.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?" I say.

"I didn't take into account that you might perceive all of this as a dream. This really is hard to believe now that I think about it," she says, letting go of my wrist.

"You're telling me!" I exclaim.

"I have to know for certain though!" I say quickly, plunging the kunai into the palm of my hand.

"ATSUKI, NO!" she yells.

HOLY SHIT!

I scream horrifically and shake violently, watching blood gush from the hole in my hand.

Couple of minutes in complete agony pass.

"Are you convinced now?" she asks, wrapping my hand in bandages.

"Yeah, I'll never do that again," I say, sounding traumatized.

"All done," she says.

"So is this permanent?" I ask, examining my hand.

"Luckily, it will regenerate after a few hours and be as good as new," she answers.

That's a relief.

"Thanks for all the help today. I really appreciate it," I say.

"You're very welcome," she says, smiling.

"So what do I do now?" I question.

"You can do anything you want," she answers.

"Anything I want?" I say.

"Got a different girl in mind you want to have sex with? Do remember that this is an eroge," she says.

Anything I want in an eroge?

I lick my lips.

I'll keep it simple for now then.

I put an arm around her, pulling her close.

"In that case, I wanna do it with you some more… if you want to that is," I say, blushing.

She jumps on me, putting me on my back.

"I would like that very much, Atsuki," she says softly, blushing as well.

This is my new life now.

And I'm absolutely crazy about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: By The Poolside

It's been several weeks now.

Katsuragi helped me familiarize and associate with Hanzō Academy.

Now Katsuragi herself, Daidouji, and Ikaruga are my teachers for training while the lot of them in general are my friends now.

I think I'm ready to try a thing especially since it will hopefully get Katsuragi off of my back about making moves.

Who better to experiment with for the first time than Daidouji?

According to Katsuragi, I just have to go for it.

Relaxing in her chair by the swimming pool, Daidouji looks at me from the corner of her eyes as I approach her.

Really weird how she's in her transformed state.

Her beautiful yet scary red eyes glow in the shade of the umbrella attached to her chair.

Makes me a bit nervous to try this honestly.

She might give me a real good punch to the gut.

"Hey, Daidouji. Whatcha up to?" I ask, grinning.

"I've got no interest in whatever you're planning," she says.

"What makes you think I'm planning something? That's quite rude of you," I say.

"I can sense it," she says.

She's not wrong but I can't back down!

I lean in close to her face and gently lay a hand on her right thigh.

"Sure you're not interested?" I ask, my eye contact unwavering.

She looks away to her left.

"You and Hibari with those damn eyes! It's not gonna work on me," she says.

"Unlike Hibari, I don't actually have the Kagan. My eyes look like it but it's completely superficial," I explain.

"Whatever! And I'm sure that I'm not interested. You and Katsuragi can fool around as much as you two want. Leave me out of it," she says, smacking my hand away.

Took a bit before she removed my hand.

"I'm sensing some jealousy in your voice," I say.

"I-I'm not jealous! Now leave me alone or I'll seriously injure you as punishment for your behavior," she threatens.

When she phrases it like that, the potential danger of her actually carrying her threat through really excites me!

"But you're one of my teachers. You wouldn't do that to me," I taunt cockily.

"You really think I won't?" she questions.

The moment of truth.

"No, I believe you," I say, swiftly sliding a hand into her pants before she can react.

"A-Atsuki!" she groans, shutting her legs.

S-She's so wet already!

"It's like a flood down there. What's up with that?" I tease, rubbing her pussy.

"I-I warned you and still y-you disobeyed!" she stammers.

I didn't think she'd break this easily.

Looking at her blushing face while she's trying to hold back any signs of arousal makes me wanna push forward but I gotta restrain myself!

"Because I want you, Daidouji," I say softly in her ear.

"Atsuki," she says.

"You can't tell me all of that wrestling with each other during training in my dojo didn't make you wanna do something more," I say.

"I… I did. I still do," she admits.

"What do you think about?" I ask.

"S-Sometimes, when I'm pinning you down I just wanna tear the crotch of your pants off and ride your dick relentlessly. Other times, I wish you would overpower and pin _me_ down then fuck me like no tomorrow!" she answers, the lust in her voice becoming increasingly prevalent.

Hearing her say all of that, I just can't keep myself in check!

"D-Daidouji!" I exclaim, pushing the middle finger inside her.

Hearing her soft moans, I keep pumping my finger.

"We can't do it out here! What if someone sees us?" she questions.

"Everyone's busy today! No one's going to see!" I say, trying to convince her as I withdraw my finger.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," she says, removing her cap and throwing off her gakuran jacket.

Laying a hand on my cheek, she pulls me into a kiss and we messily skirmish with our tongues.

Pulling our mouths away, a line of saliva stretches apart and breaks.

She starts feeling up my chest with her hands slowly trailing down to the waistband of my swimming trunks.

She tugs my trunks down, greeted with my erect dick.

"Exactly as big as I always imagined," she says with a pleased smile.

Licking her lips, she grabs my hips and takes me in her mouth.

I moan as she sucks me off.

Her tongue starts twirling around my member while tugging on my balls, accelerating me to orgasm.

"D-Daidouji!" I groan, cumming in her mouth.

Semen explodes from her mouth with each spurt.

Game really likes to exaggerate but I can't complain when it feels this damn amazing!

Withdrawing me from her mouth, she swallows in a single gulp.

"My my, Atsuki. Quite a delicious load and somehow still rock hard. Color me impressed," she says.

"Daidouji, may we please take this further?" I pant.

I don't like how lust factors as a game mechanic.

My body feels like it's in heat and every fiber of my being demands sexual release!

Katsuragi and I go at it so many times every time that reaches its peak.

Hopefully, I'll be able to control myself once I get used to it.

Daidouji unwraps her sarashi, baring her boobs.

"Of course we're going to finish it. Come here, Atsuki," she beckons me with a finger.

Removing my trunks, I climb into her chair and get on top of her.

We make out, her hand on the back of my head while I caress her right boob.

I start kissing her neck then move to her chest, sucking on her left boob and flicking my tongue against her nipple.

"Atsuki," she breathes heavily.

Releasing my mouth from her breast, I slowly pull off her pants.

Huh, she's wearing a black bikini bottom.

Guess she was going to swim at some point.

Taking that off, she hesitantly parts her legs, showing me her pussy.

In my mind, I thought she would have quite a jungle but she's surprisingly completely bare.

Going down on her, she yelps as I put my tongue to work.

Burying my face in her crotch, I dig my tongue inside her and thrust with it, her body quivering.

"I want… I _need_ you inside me," she says gently.

I need it too!

Standing up on my knees, I grab my dick and push forward, penetrating her.

Both of us gasping, she pulls me back directly on top of her, her arms around my neck.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Just fuck me, Atsuki!" she shouts.

Heeding her words, I thrust my hips, pounding her hard right out of the gate.

Hearing her moan as loudly as she is with the sound of my balls slapping against her quickly pushes me to and beyond my limit.

This is so much more intense than the usual and it feels like I might actually die!

Trying to pull out, she locks her legs around my waist and squeezes my neck even tighter.

"Don't pull out! Cum in me! Please cum in my fucking pussy, Atsuki!" she pleads loudly, practically screaming.

"D-Dai… Daidouji!" I yell.

Moaning together, we cum, depositing my seed in her with it flooding from her pussy.

Pretty certain that I even filled her womb in the process.

Freeing me from her embrace, I pull out and she quickly strokes me, busting the last few big spurts all over her chest and abs.

Completely exhausted, I fall back on top of her, both of us heavily panting.

"That was… incredible!" she says.

"Y-You're… telling me!" I say.

S-So tired.

Checking my HUD for a second, my energy is completely zilch.

No! N-Not just yet!

Despite trying to stay awake, I slowly drift to sleep.

Waking up, I find myself in my bed, kinda groggy.

"Have a good nap?" a voice says from beside me.

My vision clears up.

"Daidouji? How did we get back here?" I question.

She's laying in bed with me, back in her normal form.

"You fell asleep so I carried you here. Got some sleep in myself too," she chuckles.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Falling asleep at the pool was not my plan," I say.

"Anything for you," she says softly, pulling me close and putting my face in her chest.

Damn, this is nice but I actually wanted to go swimming.

Guess I'll have to do it some other day instead now.

"Hey Atsuki," she says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Do you mind if I… stay with you from time to time?" she asks hesitantly.

"Of course I don't!" I answer, seeing her face turn red.

"A-Atsuki, will you go on a date with me?!" she shouts quickly.

That was really sudden.

"W-Where to?" I question.

"Anyplace with meat, of course!" she answers excitedly.

"It's a date," I say, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Confessions

Man, there's just nothing on tv today.

I sigh.

"Something wrong, Atsuki?" Daidouji asks, sitting down on the couch beside me.

"Kinda bored and starving," I say.

"Aww, c'mere," she says, putting my face in her chest and letting me lay down on her.

"Feeling better?" she asks as we cuddle.

"Much better," I answer, looking up at her.

"Katsuragi! You plan on being done cooking anytime soon?" she shouts.

"I'm working on it! Please don't rush me!" Katsuragi shouts back from the kitchen.

That answer makes Daidouji smile and lick her lips.

Locking eye contact, we seem to be on the same page for what we want to do in the meantime.

"Daidouji," I say softly, lifting my face from her chest.

"Atsuki," she says gently, hand on my cheek.

I always thought I preferred her black hair but there's just something about that dirty blonde right now that's getting me going.

We slam our mouths together, making out like we're not gonna see each other for a long time.

Her hands touch my waist then slowly travel down further, caressing my ass.

Slipping a hand under her shirt, I grope her right boob.

The doorbell suddenly rings, interrupting us.

Such a bad time.

"I'll get it," I sigh.

"Damn it," she mutters, pouting.

"We'll pick it back up later," I say, kissing her cheek and making her blush.

Getting off of her, I walk over to the front door.

Who could it be?

Wouldn't be shocked if it's Ikaruga.

She likes to frequently visit.

Opening the door, I'm met with a surprise.

"My dear sister, Hibari!" I say excitedly, big smile on my face.

"Good to see you, Atsuki! I brought you some treats!" she hands me a box as I let her in.

"Aww, you shouldn't have," I say.

"Hey Daidouji," she greets.

"Hey Hibari," Daidouji greets, not hiding how irritated she is while walking off to the dojo.

"She seems mad," Hibari whispers in my ear.

"She's just a little cranky today is all," I whisper back.

If I told her the truth, she might feel bad.

And I couldn't do that to her!

"So what brings you here? This is your first time visiting my home y'know," I ask.

"Katsuragi invited me over and I wasn't doing anything so I figured I would stop on by," she explains.

Oh no.

Katsuragi, what the hell are you planning this time?

"A-Atsuki, now you're starting to frown too! I didn't do anything wrong by coming here, did I?" she asks, sounding worried.

Shit! Let my guard down!

"N-Not at all! I was just thinking about something else," I answer, trying to reassure her.

"Thinking about what?" she questions.

Think up something quick!

"Thinking about why you haven't given me a hug yet! You usually jump on me the second you can," I answer.

"I'm sorry. I figured you get embarrassed when I do that stuff," she says.

I only get embarrassed when she treats me like I'm a kid especially in front of others.

"Well, that's not the case so come here!" I exclaim, arms outstretched.

"Here I go then," she says.

Getting a running start, she glomps me and I spin her around, both of us smiling together.

Setting her down, we go to the kitchen.

"There you are, Katsuragi!" she exclaims, running over and hugging her.

"About time you showed up," Katsuragi chuckles.

"W-What's with the scary look, A-Atsuki?" she questions nervously.

"You and I need to talk, Katsuragi," I say sternly, grabbing her ear.

"H-Hey, ease up! The food's gonna burn without me!" she helplessly shouts as I take her out of the kitchen while Hibari looks on in confusion to our antics.

"Hibari, would you mind keeping an eye on the food?" I ask.

"U-Um, okay," Hibari answers.

Bringing Katsuragi into my bedroom, I shut the door.

"What is it, Atsuki?" she sighs.

"We've talked about this before. Just because you're the one who's here the most doesn't mean you can make decisions for me without my permission!" I say.

"So you don't appreciate me looking out for you?!" she raises her voice.

"I do but I've already made it clear to you that I don't wanna do it with every girl under the sun!" I shout.

"You should! That's the point of this whole thing, Atsuki! Are you telling me you're really not interested in that?" she says.

"K-Katsuragi, I…," I stammer, having trouble getting the words out.

"You don't wanna be here anymore. Is that it, Atsuki?" she questions softly.

"That's not it! I… I love you, Katsuragi!" I say, hugging her tightly.

"Y-You… love me? What abou-," she says, surprised.

"I love Daidouji too!" I exclaim, cutting her off.

"Atsuki," she says, hugging me back.

Face to face, we blush at each other.

"I've been holding that in for so long," I say.

"You weren't supposed to do th-," I kiss her lips, not letting her finish.

"You said I can do anything, remember?" I remind her.

"Be honest with me. You don't wanna sleep around with everyone but you certainly have more girls that you're attracted to than just Daidouji and me, right?" she asks.

"I would be lying if I told you no," I answer.

"What if you fall in love with them too? Things might get complicated," she says.

"If it happens, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I say.

"Just to make it clear, I've been holding back about confessing my feelings too and I'm sure it's the same with Daidouji so you need to tell her too," she advises.

"Don't worry, I will after Hibari leaves," I say.

"And I'll always have your back, Atsuki. You hear me?" she says, her voice struggling to not break.

"I do. And I'm sorry that you've been worrying about if I want to leave or not. You shouldn't have to think about that. I don't plan on leaving and if for some reason I do, I'll let you know and I will come back!" I reassure her.

"Atsuki!" she says, eyes watering.

We kiss again as we hold each other.

Katsuragi is seemingly the only one who's this self aware.

Can't imagine how hard that must be on her to have thoughts the others don't get.

"Ready?" I ask softly, wiping her tears away.

"Just a few more minutes," she says, burying her face against my chest.

"Take as much time as you need," I say, rubbing the back of her head.

After letting her vent, we return to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help, Hibari," we both say.

"You're welcome," Hibari says.

"It should be done any minute now. I know it's been taking a long time," Katsuragi says.

"In the meantime, would you like to try some of those sweets, Atsuki?" Hibari whispers to avoid Katsuragi hearing her.

"Certainly," I say.

In the dining room, Hibari and I are sitting while she opens the box.

"Here comes the airplane," she says, about to put a brownie in my mouth.

"I told you to stop with treating me like a kid," I say.

"Sounds like you don't want the brownie," she says, slowly putting it away.

Why is she like this?

And must she hold my arm so close to her chest?

It's really distracting.

"No! I do! I do!" I exclaim.

"Then open wide for me," she says.

Opening my mouth, she stuffs it in.

That's really good!

"How is it?" she asks.

"Very delicious," I say.

"You got crumbs all over your lips," she says, wiping my mouth with a thumb.

"I could totally do it myself ya know!" I say.

"Would you date me?" she asks, hand caressing my cheek.

W-Where did that come from?

"W-What kinda question is that, Hibari?!" I stutter.

"A harmless one. C'mon just answer me," she says.

"I-If we weren't related, maybe I would. I don't know! You don't just ask these things out of the blue!" I spout frantically.

"That's not a very good answer. You can do better than that," she pouts, hugging my arm even more tightly against her chest.

"I-I-I would definitely date you! I would even m-marry you too!" I exclaim.

I really don't want her using the Kagan or something on me.

"Aww, thank you! You're so sweet!" she says, smiling.

"You're welcome," I say.

She kisses my cheek.

"I love you," she says.

"I… love you too," I say, blushing while looking away from her.

"Aren't you going to kiss me back?" she questions.

"Fine," I quickly kiss her cheek.

She tugs on my arm, wanting me to lay down on her.

Not putting up a struggle, I lay my head on her chest.

"Who's your big sister?" she questions as she strokes my head with one hand and holding a cookie in the other.

I almost wanna say Yagyu to see how she reacts.

"Y-You are, Hibari," I answer sheepishly.

Even though I'm technically older! Explain how that works, game!

"That's right," she says.

Eventually, she lets me take my head off of her, done babying me.

"Do you want a bite of my cookie?" she asks.

I've been around Katsuragi far too much. Hibari would never say anything dirty on purpose.

"S-Sure," I say.

"Come and get it," she says, holding the cookie with her lips.

I nervously gulp.

Am I really going to do this?

Reluctantly, I lean in to her face.

Grabbing my side of the cookie with my lips, my heart races.

This is so dangerously close!

We slowly break the cookie in two.

All the shit she makes me do makes me feel and look like a total siscon.

"Dinner's finally ready, you two," Katsuragi announces, sliding the door open to see us.

In complete silence, we look at her like a deer in headlights, the halves of the cookie still held by our lips.

We push it into our mouths, slowly chewing then swallowing.

"So first you grill me about trying to get you to sleep around then you go and try to get fresh with your own sister?!" she exclaims.

Katsuragi, you're the one who invited Hibari over because you were going to try to make it happen! Same exact reason why Asuka and Yagyu were invited over just three weeks ago!

"We were just sharing a cookie, nothing more," I explain quickly.

"Just sharing a cookie _now_ but had I not walked in, she would've had you tasting _her_ cookie after that!" she retorts.

"Dear God, Katsuragi! Stop that!" I shout, red with embarrassment.

"What other cookie is she talking about, Atsuki? I only brought one," Hibari says cluelessly.

"Don't worry about it!" I yell.

I can see Katsuragi giving into the vulgarity, holding herself.

I stand up and approach Katsuragi.

"Just imagine it! Hearing it let alone walking in and seeing lewd little brother Atsuki down on his innocent big sister Hibari, making her moan and feel good while he ravenously eats her puss-," I cup a hand over her mouth, making the rest of her words incomprehensible.

Despite my hand being in the way, she rambles on and even makes moans and grunts of a sexual nature.

As usual, Hibari's really not getting what's going on.

"She's just excited about dinner is all," I chuckle, smiling.

A few minutes later, Katsuragi brings dinner to the table.

"Here it is!" Katsuragi says.

"About time! I'm starving after doing some training in the dojo," Daidouji says.

Suddenly, Katsuragi and Daidouji weirdly look at me then awkwardly look at each other.

"Daidouji, I'm the one who slaved over this dinner. it's only right that I get to sit directly beside Atsuki on his left side," Katsuragi says.

Oh no, they are gonna fight because Hibari is sitting on my right when those two love sitting beside me.

"But I was the one keeping him comfort!" Daidouji retorts.

I'm going to attempt to solve this.

"Both of you can sit on my side of the table. There's no need to argue," I say.

"But then one of us is still a seat away from you!" they both whine loudly.

"Why not settle it with Rock Paper Scissors?" Hibari suggests.

"Good idea, Hibari!" they exclaim.

Katsuragi and Daidouji play a round and Daidouji wins.

"That settles it! I win!" Daidouji says, rubbing her victory in Katsuragi's face as she sits down to the left of me then throws her arm over my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I was going to be the bigger person if I had won," Katsuragi pouts, sitting on the other side of the table by herself.

Looking at what dinner has to offer, I notice an uncomfortable amount of vegetables and fruit.

"Katsuragi," I say.

"Yes, Atsuki?" she says.

"What's with the choice of these vegetables and why so many?" I ask.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong," she says.

Is she acting dumb?

"The vegetables you chose are really rich with zinc y'know," I squint at her as I take a sip of my hot tea.

"Are they? That's a good thing, isn't it?" she flashes a smirk.

She definitely knows so I'm not gonna fall for the trap.

"Never mind. It's nothing," I drop the subject as I put food on my plate.

While we eat, Katsuragi decides to directly look at me with devious eyes.

"I just remembered something, Atsuki. They say zinc's really beneficial for increasing the _volume _of a certain substance though I must say your loads got plenty of volume already so it makes me wonder about some stuff," she says.

I almost choke on my food hearing that.

There it goes.

"Is that so?" I ask, trying to play it off.

Probably was a mistake on my part to even bring it up.

"They also say fruit makes _that_ substance of yours taste even better than it already is," Daidouji joins in, holding up a slice of pineapple.

If this is how it's going to be, then I'll just attack back!

"The fruit thing is true for the both of you too. Your _pies_ would be even sweeter than they already are as well," I say, smug look on my face while they both blush.

Both of them forget I'm not afraid to dirty talk back.

"There's pie for dessert?" Hibari questions, getting excited.

"N-No, Hibari. There's no pie or any dessert at all," I say nicely.

Not for her anyway.

"Aww, that's disappointing," she says.

"I know, Sis. I know," I say.

Couple of minutes pass and we finish dinner without getting into more shenanigans.

"That really hit the spot! Especially the meat!" Daidouji says cheerfully, picking her teeth clean with a toothpick.

"I hear ya on that, Daidouji!" I say, stretching my arms.

"See? All that time I spent was worth it," Katsuragi says.

"Thank you for the meal and inviting me over," Hibari bows her head.

"No problem," Katsuragi says, big grin on her face.

"Atsuki," Hibari says, holding her arms out.

"It was nice having you over," I say, hugging her.

"Hey Atsuki. I've been wondering about something," she says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Why do you live in the middle of a forest?" she whispers.

Something told me Hibari was going to ask sooner or later.

"It's rather complicated to explain at the moment but if I can, I'll gladly tell you in the future," I whisper back.

"That's not a satisfying answer you know," she says, having stopped whispering.

"I know it isn't but that's what I'm stuck with for now," I say.

"Alright," she says.

Saying her goodbyes to us, Hibari walks out of the dining room.

Katsuragi, Daidouji, and I listen out in silence waiting to hear Hibari leave.

Hearing the front door close, Katsuragi jumps over the table and takes her seat where Hibari was.

"There's something Atsuki has to say, Daidouji," Katsuragi says.

"Just putting me straight on the spot, I see," I say, side-eyeing Katsuragi.

"W-What is it?" Daidouji questions, already getting nervous.

Here we go then!

"I love you, Daidouji," I say softly, blushing as I look at her.

"Y-Y-You… l-love me?" she stammers as her face turns red.

"That's right," I affirm.

"What about Katsuragi?" she asks.

"He loves me too," Katsuragi answers, hugging the right side of me.

Daidouji hugs the left side of me.

"Atsuki," they both say gently, massaging my inner thighs.

"I… I wanna hear you two say it," I say, putting my arms around them.

"I love you!" they exclaim simultaneously.

"I love you both as well!" I exclaim back.

Daidouji slams her lips against mine while Katsuragi kisses my neck.

"Which dessert do you want first, Atsuki?" Katsuragi asks seductively, her hand rubbing my crotch.

"Me or her?" Daidouji says.

"I want you both, of course," I say, hungrily licking my lips while grabbing both of their asses.

"Oh my! How bold," Katsuragi says.

"We'll satiate that greedy appetite of yours," Daidouji smirks.

"I'll see about that," I say, smirking to them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training With Ikaruga

"Now that our warmup is over, let's see how you handle a more realistic match against me. Get into your stance!" Ikaruga says.

Kunai in my left hand and one of my swords in my right hand, I hold them in the reverse grip style and cross my arms.

Keeping my body low to the ground, I lean slightly forward.

For as much as I practiced doing this, my stance still feels off.

"Ready?" she asks.

"I'm ready," I answer, getting serious.

"Attack me then," she says.

Here… I… go!

I sprint towards her in stereotypical ninja fashion.

Swinging my kunai, she grabs me by the wrist to stop me.

"You fell for it!" I exclaim, proceeding to swing my sword.

She kicks my right hand, making me drop it.

Damn! That really stings!

"I shouldn't be able to do that. Your grip must be tight on your weapon. Fight through that pain you feel right now. How will you get out of this situation you put yourself in?" she questions.

I make the smallest amount of movement with my feet and she picks up on it.

"You won't!" she says, sweeping me off of my feet and planting her foot in my stomach.

The force of her kick sends me rolling across the ground for several feet.

Managing to recover out of the roll onto my feet, I drop to my knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"Try again," she says, throwing my sword to me with it planting into the dirt beside me.

Standing back on my feet, I place the kunai in my mouth, gripping the handle with my teeth.

Pulling the sword out of the dirt, I slide my second sword out of the sheath on my hip, dual wielding.

Focusing my mind, I create two clones of myself.

They took some of my strength but having these clones should help with using my insane agility and getting swift attacks in.

Charging at her once more with my clones following my lead, we surround her and swiftly move in a triangular formation.

"Very good, Atsuki. Utilize all of the skills you know and learned to achieve victory," she praises.

Having only two clones and myself is too risky.

She probably knows which body is actually me.

Adding three more clones to the mix, we begin to circle around her, picking up even greater speed.

Perfect!

Sending a clone to attack, she dodges its strike and thrusts her sheathed sword into its chest with exceptional ease.

As a result, it turns into a puff of smoke.

Alright, I got this!

"Tell me, Ikaruga. Do you know which one I am?" My clones and I ask cockily.

"I do. I just haven't attacked you yet because I'm entertaining this little plan of yours," she answers.

I doubt that!

"You're bluffing! We're moving too fast for your eyes to follow properly!" I say.

"Oh, so I'm bluffing? Let's raise the stakes then," she removes the sheath off of her blade and drops it on the ground.

Is that supposed to scare me?!

"Ikaaaruuugaaaa!" I shout, my duplicates and I jumping at her from all angles.

Things kick into slow motion as we swing our swords.

W-Wait!

The way she's maneuvering her sword isn't targeting my decoys!

If I commit to this attack, she's gonna stab right through me!

We stop dead in our tracks, barely inches away from killing each other.

The tip of her nodachi is aimed to disembowel me while I have five pairs of dual swords closely encircling her neck, ready to decapitate her.

Locking our furious eyes at one another, we breathe heavily.

If she didn't have Hien, I would have the upper hand in this.

She can swing that thing just as fast as I can move if not even faster than that!

"Still think I'm bluffing? Don't underestimate me just because this is training. Surely you realize that I can end your life before you can end mine in this situation so don't even try it," she warns.

Damn it.

I've got no choices then.

"As expected of you. You win, Ikaruga," I say, returning to my laid-back tone as I drop my weapons and make my clones disappear.

Man, my jaw and teeth feel weird now after having to hold onto the kunai.

"W-Wait, what?!" She says, taken aback by my forfeiting.

"I didn't really plan in advance for the predicament of you figuring me out so I give up. Simple as that honestly," I chuckle sheepishly.

"B-But it was just getting good! You can't just surrender when you can't figure a fight out! That's how you die!" She whines.

"We'll work on planning and improvising in our future sessions then. No big deal," I say.

"Katsuragi's been rubbing off onto you even moreso, hasn't she? What did I tell you about slacking off?" She asks.

"It's just training. Like I said, nothing major," I sigh.

She slaps me really hard.

"I-Ikaruga," I gasp, slowly touching my stinging left cheek.

"You may not be a part of Hanzo but I'm still to be treated as if I were your leader. Daidouji and Katsuragi can be as relaxed as they want when they train you but this is to be taken seriously when you're training with me. Understand?" She says softly yet still sternly in a motherly sort of way.

"I understand," I nod.

Little does she know that I actually do have a plan and now I've gotten her defenses down.

She didn't even notice that I'm currently holding another kunai behind my back in my right hand.

Can't take someone head on?

Use deception!

The time to strike is now!

"Surprise attack!" I exclaim, tackling Ikaruga to the ground.

As if it were a natural reflex, she immediately swings her sword so fast that I can barely lean back in time, the tip of it slicing my left cheek.

I fall back on my ass, holding my cheek.

"What the hell, Ikaruga!" I yell, wincing.

"A-Atsuki! Are you okay?" She gasps, quickly dropping her sword and coming to my aid.

"Were you trying to blind me?! My eyes would've been slashed through had I not reacted at all!" I say.

"Was that actually your plan to land a hit on me?! Don't make me think training is over and then surprise attack me! That's another way you can die!" She shouts, losing her calm composure and getting into hysterics.

"Please calm down! You're starting to make me freak out too!" I say.

She takes a deep breath and exhales, seemingly back to her normal self.

"Okay. Let me see it," she says, slowly pulling my hand away from my bleeding cheek.

Removing her white gloves, she tilts my head and carefully examines the cut.

"Thankfully, it's incredibly shallow and it will heal no problem but there's going to be a thin line-shaped scar," she informs.

"Thank God," I say, relieved.

Though shouldn't it disappear completely after a couple hours like Katsuragi said?

Maybe it's different for minor injuries.

Then again, Katsuragi continues to seemingly be the only self aware one so I'll just ask as that is also one of her helpful abilities.

"I'm really sorry about doing that," she apologizes.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," I assure.

Getting our weapons and placing them back in their sheaths, we start making our way back to my home, seeing as it's not that far from where we train in the forest.

As we walk, I begin to feel really ill.

Oh no! I thought I could keep it down!

I drop to my hands and knees, body trembling as I try to fight it back.

"Atsuki! Something wrong?" She questions, worried.

Nope! This battle has been lost!

I violently vomit on the ground.

"I… I can't stand seeing actual blood," I explain as I breathe heavily.

All that screaming I did when I stabbed my hand that one time took my mind off of vomiting but I wasn't so lucky this time with it being a minor injury.

"But that was a few minutes ago," she says.

"I know. I was trying to not throw up then either," I say.

I make the mistake of looking back down.

"Please stand back, Ikarug-aaghh," I barf again, adding more puke to the pile.

Why couldn't the game turn it into rainbows and sparkles instead of this gross shit?

She quickly covers my eyes before I see it again and helps me stand back up.

"Let's please stop looking at it for your sake. Your actual guts will come up otherwise," she advises, getting us away from it as she wipes my mouth off with a spare napkin she had from our lunch.

"Y-Yeah. Good idea," I say, my body still wobbly as we press on to my house.

**A/N:** Apologies for the long wait. I got extremely caught up in focusing on chapters for my other works.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ikaruga's Recompense

"Alright, I think I got everything I need to clean it up," Ikaruga says, walking into the dining room with medical supplies in her hands.

"I would hope so," I say as she sits down beside me.

Taking a wet rag, she wipes away the blood flowing from my cut cheek.

"I wasn't going to ask but I feel that I must. Whose idea was it for this… odd outfit of yours?" She questions.

"Mostly Katsuragi," I sigh.

"In my opinion, it looks ridiculous. I believe the cropped tank top is more about putting your partially toned abs on display and less about practicality. The jogging pants and your shoes are fine though," she says bluntly.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't hurt to try it out," I say.

"And why do you have Asuka's scarf on?" She asks.

"Oh, Asuka let me wear it for good luck today. I'll return it to her tomorrow. Honestly, I'm thinking about getting my own scarf," I answer.

"Finally, what's with the cat ears on the hood of your jacket?" She inquires.

"Oh, I just like cats and Katsuragi let me pick this black jacket out. That's all really," I reply.

"Atsuki, don't take this the wrong way but you look like a girl right now. You realize that, right?" She says.

"Well, I'm gonna look like a girl no matter what since Hibari and I are nigh identical twins so I don't really mind. Besides, this is super comfortable and I actually really dig it. Not that I'll wear it all the time though," I say casually, smiling.

I do miss the ever so slightly more masculine features my body had when I first arrived here.

The raven black hair was pretty cool too.

Now the only thing that's still me is my voice and what lies between my legs.

On the other hand, I think this new body suits me better overall though I might be a little biased because I got curves and a much nicer ass out of this.

"If that's the case, then it's not a big deal. I apologize for my harsh criticism," she says.

That was supposed to be harsh?!

Pouring some alcohol on a cotton ball, she holds my left hand.

"This is going to burn," she warns, pressing the cotton ball on my cheek.

"Shit!" I grunt, pulling my face away.

"I can't disinfect it if you don't stay put," she informs.

"I know that. It just really sucks," I say.

After a couple more dabs to my cheek, she applies the bandage.

"All done now," she says.

"Thanks, Ikaruga," I say.

"You're welcome," she says.

She's still holding my hand.

"You're free to let my hand go, y'know," I chuckle sheepishly.

"Oh! S-Sorry," she blushes, quickly letting go.

I better walk her home before it gets dark.

"Hey, Atsuki. Do you mind… if I cook dinner for you?" She asks.

"There's no need for you to do that. I'll be fine," I answer.

"I still feel bad for cutting your cheek so please allow me to make it up to you this way," she insists.

"I'm telling you it's not a big deal," I reassure.

She suddenly tackles me onto my back, her hands pinning my wrists down while she looms over me.

"I-Ikaruga. W-What are you doing?" I question, blushing.

"Let me do it, Atsuki," she says softly, longingly gazing into my eyes.

I notice my breathing is getting heavy and my heart is pounding.

Popping up in the top left corner of my vision, the lust meter quickly fills up to about fifty percent before disappearing.

How about we not do that today?

"A-Alright, you can cook for me if that's what makes you feel better!" I say quickly.

"Huh? A-Atsuki, I apologize! I-I don't know what came over me!" She exclaims, getting off of me as fast as she can.

"Please don't worry about it. I would rather you focus on whatever's for dinner," I say, sitting back up.

"T-That's right! I must prepare dinner! Please remain here until it's finished if that's not too much to ask!" She rises to her feet and hurries out of the dining room.

That was really damn weird.

Noticing the meter dropping back down to zero, I let out a relieved sigh and lay my head down on the table, resting my eyes for a bit.

After some time, a whiff of an enamoring scent hits my nose and I lift my head up.

That smells fantastic!

Maybe I'll just sneak a peek despite her instructions to see how it's coming along.

Quietly exiting the dining room, I tiptoe towards the kitchen.

Let's see what she's got going on.

Upon entering the kitchen, I'm taken aback by the intense smell of food… and Ikaruga's bare ass on display!

"I-Ikaruga, what in the world!" I yell, startling her.

"A-Atsuki! I-I told you not to come in here! It was supposed to be a surprise!" She shouts, embarrassed.

Putting a hand over my eyes, I put my back to her.

"Why the hell are you wearing Katsuragi's apron and naked at that?!" I inquire.

Katsuragi cooking naked in that thing is what I'm used to but for Ikaruga to do it is just outta the ordinary!

"W-Well, I wanted to give you not only a feast for your stomach but for your eyes as well," she answers.

"I… see that. H-How's the cooking?" I ask.

"I-It should be done very soon," she replies.

"I'll… I'll just go sit back down then," I say, retreating to the dining room.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ikaruga walks into the dining room with a massive platter holding many different plates and bowls of food… and still wearing just only that apron.

"Dinner's ready!" She announces.

"Let's get to it! I'm starving!" I say.

Setting everything down on the table before me, she sits beside me.

"Such a wide array of food! I don't even know where to begin! Thanks, Ikaruga!" I exclaim, marveling and salivating at the fantastical display.

"Y-You're welcome! Please eat to your heart's content, A-Atsuki," she stammers.

"Don't mind if I do," I grin, popping some sushi in my mouth.

That's so goddamn good!

I start scarfing down food like I haven't eaten in forever.

"Atsuki, you need to slow down or you'll vomit again," she warns, worried as she puts aside and stacks the plates and bowls I'm done with.

"I can't help myself! It's just that delicious!" I noisily slurp down a bowl of ramen.

Finished with the ramen, I take a small break.

Now that I'm thinking about it, Ikaruga didn't even fix anything for herself.

"Hey, Ikaruga. You plan on eating something, right?" I ask.

"I'm not really hungry right now," she answers.

Her stomach growls loudly making her blush.

"No need to lie. Here," I grab a plate from the stack and throw an assortment of food on it before handing it to her.

"I appreciate it," she says.

"Don't mention it. Besides, you're the one who whipped it up. You have every right to eat some yourself," I say.

"You have a point I guess," she says.

Having finished eating, I stretch my arms.

"That really hit the spot! Your cooking is something else!" I compliment.

"It makes me happy to hear that. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll take all of this back into the kitchen," she says, standing up and collecting the plates and bowls.

Preventing myself from looking at her ass, I look away to my right.

"Hey, it's been nice and all but you might wanna get a head start on leaving so you can get home before dark. I'll even walk you there," I suggest.

"If you're making me leave now, then maybe you shouldn't get any of the dessert I made for you. Wouldn't that be a shame?" She remarks, a hint of smugness in her voice as she walks out.

"Fiiine. I don't need you holding dessert hostage," I sigh.

"Now that's the answer I like," she says.

Hmmm, I wonder what she has in store?

Hearing her come back in, I turn to look at her, noticing her bringing in… two condiment bottles.

"Here it is!" she says excitedly, sitting back down and putting the two bottles on the table.

Is she playing a joke on me or something?

"I don't get it," I say, confused.

Suddenly, she gets closer and grabs my shoulders.

"I'm in love with you, Atsuki!" she confesses abruptly, her eyes staring into mine.

H-Huh?! S-Say what now?!

"I-Ikaruga," I gasp, surprised.

"Didn't think I was ever attracted to you? If your senses were sharper, you would have seen this coming a mile away," she says.

I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"I-I'm sorry. I just don't think of you like that. You're kinda the motherly type at least towards me," I say carefully, not making eye contact.

I can't say big sister type 'cause Hibari and Yagyu tend to magically appear when I say anything that's sister related and that's not what this situation needs.

She lays a hand on my right cheek and abruptly kisses me.

Slipping her tongue into my mouth, my taste buds are struck with a very sweet flavor as her tongue one sidedly tangles with mine.

Is that caramel sauce I taste?

I close my legs when I feel her other hand rubbing my crotch.

I manage to pull away from her decadent kiss, panting heavily.

The hell's going on?! I'm only ten percent away from full on lust already!

"Even though you don't love me, please have sex with me at the least. That alone would make me really happy," she says softly.

The lust meter fills completely just like that and the familiar shaking of my body takes over.

I can't really… hold it back!

"Ikaruga!" I call out, quickly grabbing her ass and slamming my lips back against hers.

I pick her up and lay her down on the table.

Withdrawing my lips, I tear off the apron and she covers herself up with her arms.

"S-Slow down for a second. Your dessert isn't ready yet," she says.

"Don't worry. No way would I have dessert and forget the toppings," I say, tossing off my clothes.

"Those bottles are filled with milk chocolate and caramel sauce. Please… use them as you like," she says shyly.

"Will do," I nod.

Her face reddens as I move her arm that's covering her boobs out of the way.

It goes without saying for every girl but man Ikaruga is really cute.

After squirting a spiral of chocolate sauce on her right breast, I decorate her left breast in the same fashion with caramel sauce.

"You're a really sexy dessert, Ikaruga. You know that?" I compliment.

"P-Please don't say such embarrassing things!" She stammers.

"Don't put yourself in a position to allow me to say them then," I say, quickly taking her right breast into my mouth.

"Atsuki! I-I still wasn't ready yet!" She yelps.

"Well, that's too bad," I chuckle, lapping the delicious chocolate up with my tongue.

Having licked her boob clean, I suck and pull on the nipple with my mouth.

"You're sucking way too hard!" She groans.

"I wanna taste your milk, Ikaruga," I say, not easing up on her.

"I-I don't have any milk to give you," she says.

We'll see about that! Time to test this little trick out!

Activate lactation!

She loudly gasps as milk suddenly gushes into my mouth to my surprise.

Quickly swallowing it down, I withdraw from her right boob and cough.

I almost about drowned myself from doing that!

So that's why Katsuragi told me to be careful with changing the settings in the middle of things.

Still though it's pretty amazing that she taught me how to mentally hotkey things so that way I don't need to navigate the tedious menus to get what I want.

"Are you okay, Atsuki?" Ikaruga asks, concerned.

"Yeah. No worries," I assure.

Caressing her breasts, I give them a small squeeze, making more milk squirt from her nipples.

"So what was that again about not having any milk for me? I didn't think you were one to lie," I tease.

"I-I don't know. Please stop with the teasing," she blushes.

"Fine, I'll quit," I say.

Moving to her left boob, I lick off the viscous caramel and suck on that nipple, eagerly indulging in more of her sweet milk with some of it running down the corners of my mouth.

At this rate, I think I might be hooked on breast milk.

I can already imagine Daidouji and Katsuragi happily breastfeeding me.

Though they aren't on my radar, I'm curious if Mirai or Ryoubi in her normal form would offer much milk with those flat chests of theirs.

I think I've had too much fun with Ikaruga's chest now. Best to keep it moving.

Freeing her left breast from my mouth, I slowly run my tongue down her midriff while looking her in the eye with my lustful gaze.

Focusing on her crotch, I grab her left hand that's covering her pussy and move it aside.

Man, she's already so goddamn wet!

I could put it in right away and fuck the hell outta her!

"Stick it… in me. I want you… inside me," she breathes heavily.

It's mighty tempting but not yet.

"What good is my dessert if I don't enjoy it thoroughly?" I question, licking her pussy.

Crying out in pleasure while her body twitches, she grabs the back of my head as I continue to eat her out.

Touching myself, I stroke my rock hard erection that's already covered with precum and still oozing a lot of it.

Withdrawing from giving her oral, I grind my dick against her pussy, our bodily lubricants mixing together.

"When did you fall in love with me?" I ask, doing my best to contain myself.

"Ever since after the first couple weeks of training. I tried to not take after Katsuragi and Daidouji but it was futile to deny those feelings. I need you, Atsuki!" She replies desperately.

"Ikaruga!" I exclaim, plunging myself inside her with both of us gasping.

Man, my legs already feel like jelly and I'm nowhere near cumming yet.

Her pussy seems to squeeze harder with each thrust.

It's hard to not just mindlessly fuck with reckless abandon when she's so goddamn cute making these lewd sounds.

"P-Please… go f-faster!" She begs.

"Very… ngh well," I grunt.

Grabbing back onto her boobs with my hands, I play with them while I speed up for her.

"Mmm, yes! Just like that, Atsuki! Plow your indecent teacher's pussy!" She says.

"S-Shit! I'm gonna explode!" I say, going harder with each thrust.

"I'm about to cum too! Plant your seed in me!" she says, pulling me on top of her.

Loudly hitting our climax, I squeeze her breasts so hard that she lactates all over my hands and herself all the while I'm flooding her pussy with my semen, both of us panting heavily afterwards.

Letting go of me, I pull out but I'm still really hard.

Damn it! I thought it'd be only one time with Ikaruga.

"I-It's still so stiff. W-Was my pussy not good enough?" She asks, worried.

"Don't sweat it. Katsuragi and Daidouji get this too. It's just a testament to how aroused I am," I answer.

"I-I see. Would you like me to… s-suck on it for you?" She hesitantly questions, blushing.

"Nah, I got something better in mind," I reply, casually turning her over on her stomach.

"Oh, you wanna do it from behind," she props herself up on her hands and knees. "Come get your second helping then," she wiggles her ass.

"You bet I will," I say, spreading her ass apart with my hands.

"H-Huh?! W-What are you doing, Atsuki?!" She inquires, surprised.

"Getting my second helping as you told me to do," I say, poking her winking asshole with my tongue.

"N-No, you… you can't! T-That's unsanitary!" She whines.

Ignoring her plea, I dig and burrow my tongue inside her ass, making her yelp.

"Funny. You're pretty clean back here. So much for being dirty, you little liar," I say, pumping my tongue and giving her a smack on the ass.

"Y-Your tongue… is so deep in me… f-fuck," she mutters.

Seems she's already enjoying it as well as nice and loosened up.

Withdrawing my tongue, her asshole gapes slightly.

She's definitely ready.

"I need… it in me now! Please!" She pleads impatiently as I stand up.

"Need what exactly?" I ask, feigning cluelessness.

"Y-Your dick," she stammers.

"And where do you need it?" I inquire.

"I-In my rear," she answers, backing her ass up against my dick.

"That's not what I'd call this plump thing you got back here. Beg for it the right way," I say in her right ear, grinding against her.

"I already pleaded. Stop playing games with me," she says.

"Well, I guess we can wrap this up and you can go home no—," I start to say.

"N-No! Please shove your dick in my ass!" She interjects.

"With pleasure then," I devilishly chuckle.

Anally penetrating her, she gasps.

"Feels good taking it in your ass, don't it?" I grunt as I thrust my hips.

"Yes! Yes! Don't hold back on me, Atsuki!" She says.

"Didn't… plan on it," I say.

Damn, I'm already about to cum again?!

Gonna have to definitely grind up my anal sex stats with Katsuragi and Daidouji later.

"F-Forgive me, Ikaruga. I'm not gonna last long," I inform.

"That's fine. I'm almost there too," she assures.

"S-Shit," I mutter, feeling my balls quake.

"C'mon, Atsuki! Shoot your hot semen in my ass!" She yells.

Feeling the lower half of my body shudder from the impending finale, I grab her by the arms and pull them back towards me while I continue to roughly pound her from behind.

"H-Here… it… comes… Ikaruga!" I exclaim with one last thrust.

"Atsuki!" She shouts.

Both of us climaxing again, semen overflows from her asshole and drips onto the table as I dump my load.

Breathing tiredly, I let go of her arms and pull out of her.

That seems to have sufficiently satisfied me.

Turning herself around and sitting on the edge of the table, she's got a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for that," she says.

"No problem. It's the least I could do," I respond, my eyes not meeting hers while I scratch my neck.

"Is something wrong?" She asks, concerned.

I guess it would be cruel to not be honest and open with her.

"My… mind can be changed," I reply hesitantly.

"R-Really?!" She stutters, shocked.

"Yeah, let's try it out," I affirm.

Overcome by sheer happiness, tears start to flow from her eyes while she sniffles.

I was hoping she would fight the waterworks at least.

"I love you, Atsuki!" She yells, suddenly pulling me into a tight embrace while still bawling.

"Y-Yeah, I know tha—," she breaks my words with an abrupt kiss.

Kissing back, I throw my arms around her and she pulls me on top of her.

Breaking the kiss, we both pant as we look into each other's eyes.

I can really only think about having more sex with her at the moment.

So much for me wanting to be done with it.

"Stay the night, Ikaruga," I mutter lowly.

"I was hoping you would say that," she smiles.

Sharing another kiss, we make out on the table, getting ready to go at it again.

Ikaruga is the only exception I'll make given the circumstances.

I'll start rejecting anyone who doesn't have my personal interest from here on out.

Hopefully, I won't have to do that much.


End file.
